


Lets Go Bump in the Dark

by MarieThe1st



Series: How I Met Your Father [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Animalistic Sex, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Dubious Consent, EXPLICIT GIFS, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, Omega Peter, Tony and Steve are Peters parents, Vampires/Deamons, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieThe1st/pseuds/MarieThe1st
Summary: Peters' heart was beating a mile a minute but he somehow kept a cocky grin on his face. “You aren't in any position to be making demands Pool but you're right it is kind of kinky” the boy purred running his needle-sharp nails over the man's firm abdomen.





	1. Prince Charming

Peter was just finishing up his patrol when he heard a strangled scream. “Ugggggh really, why now” he groaned, the young omega had trig homework due the next morning that he hadn't even started on not to mention his shoulder was killing him from popping it back into place twice this evening. Looking down at his watch he groaned again. While it was barely 7 pm it was mid-September and the sun was already beginning to set earlier and when the sun set all little blood bags no matter how strong scurried home.

 

Using his Spidey senses he swung towards the scream. Hopefully, this could be resolved quickly, the rents already hated the idea of their unclaimed omega son fighting crime, he couldn't risk coming home after the sunset alarm twice in one week. Landing atop a crumbling smokestack in a deserted factory district the young hero carefully surveyed the area. With a little shake, Peter exposed his large tawny ears to help better track the source of mayhem. It was far too early for any bloodsuckers to be out so this meant it was either a mortal or a were. Just then he saw a blur of red and black dashing into a boarded up and grossly condemned looking building. Scaling down the side of the building Peter slipped inside through a broken window, on entry he was shocked to see a woman crawling towards him with a long blade sticking out of her back.

 

“Help me!” She begged limping to a stand, her hair deathly white and streaked with blood limbs twisted ghastly as she hobbled closer.

 

“Ma'am are you-” Peter began but before he could reach her a second blade was whizzing through the air slicing through the woman's head and nearly missing Peter's shoulder. “NO!” He screamed catching her seconds before she hit the ground and evaporated into brimstone. “What the hell?” Peter exclaimed quickly dusting the burning ash off his arms before it rotted through his suit.

 

“Score! One down one more to go!” a familiar voice whooped.

 

Startled Peter let out a sharp shriek back flipping up from where he had been crouched. With a perfect roundhouse kick, he hit the person square in the face, they hardly seemed fazed and blurred passed him before skidding to a stop.

 

“How's it hanging kitty cat” the blur which now revealed itself to be Deadpool smirked, popping his jaw back into place as he picked up his katanas and dusted the ash off them with two quick swipes. "I'd love to stay and ogle that beautiful booty but I'm on a mission,” he said with a sexy salute “Keep those buns warm for me Spideykins, I'll be right back!” he shouted over his shoulder kicking down a door and darting out.

 

“Wait,” Peter called sprinting to catch up with the tall man “What the heck was that back there?"

 

“Ha, heck, that's a funny old person word! Reaper trynna snag a snack, a snack being a soul, baby soul to be exact, they're supposed to be purer, stronger and taster. Don't ask me how I know.”

 

The man wasn't even breaking a sweat while Peter was pretty sure his spleen was ready to burst if he kept up this breakneck speed. "And why do you care Pool?” Peter huffed skeptical of the mercenary's concern with demons. Just then Wade stopped his sprint and Peter collided into the man's back. Deadpool's back was more like a wall of muscle and the omega accidentally digging his nails into the man's shoulder steadying himself had to admit they were built like a brick wall.

 

“Ahhhh fuck yeah that's nice” Deadpool moaned.

 

Peter hissed angrily shoving the man away “You're so gross” Peter muttered as a blush ran up his cheeks. 

 

In front of them was a large hole three times the size of a sewer top, its molten lava center resembling a fiery wound as it was slowly closing “What is that?" Peter asked sniffing and then immediately scrunching up his sensitive nose at the powerful sulfuric stench.

 

"Hellhole. Motherfucker weaseled his way back down under!" Wade groaned letting out a string of Spanish curses. “Till next time you scaly backed cockroaches!” He shouted shaking his fist at the hole.

 

Peter rolled his eyes at the man about to make a snarky comment when out of the corner of his eye he spied something moving in the shadows, letting out a hiss he leapfrogged over Wade's head and knocked the creature back. The demon let out a shriek turning to its true form and throwing Peter like a rag doll back against the wall from the heat blast, Peter scrambled back preparing his webs when Wade let out a shrill whistle.

 

“Hey ugly, suck on this” Wade yelled stabbing the beast through its mouth. Twisting down he yanked the blade back out as the demon let out a sickening cry before turning to ash. “You alright baby boy,” Wade asked genuinely as he helped the young hero stand dusting the ash off him.

 

“Yeah I'm good,” Peter said leaning forward on his hands and doing a full body shake ending when his tail fluffed itself out sending puffs of soot everywhere.

 

“Adorable,” Wade said grinning.

 

Peter rolled his eyes but he could feel his neck getting warm from the compliment.

 

“S o o o o o o are you doing anything later,” the older man asked leaning against the wall in the most ridiculous cliche Alpha way possible.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Me?”

 

“No” Peter replied dryly crossing his arms.

 

“A guy can dream” The Alpha sighed happily.

 

Peter huffed indignantly, turning to crawl back up the alley wall “I appreciate whatever reason you decided to help dust these demons but if I catch you in my city again I will turn you over to Shield.”

 

“Ooooooo the big bad brother, I'm shaking all the way down to my custom made boots” Deadpool laughed while sticking up one long leg.

 

Peter had nearly reached the top and looked back at the snickering mercenary frowning “I'm not joking Deadpool the next time I see you I will personally deliver you to them and you won't be making any jokes when they dice you up into little test tube slices.”

 

Wade let out a giggly snort “Sorry bug, I can't take you seriously you're just too cute and fluffy, I mean seriously look at that tail you still have baby fur. Besides I've broken out of just about every prison known to man or beast, nobody can hold all this sexiness,” Wade said doing several crotch thrusts. "Aye, did I ever tell you about how I escaped the Barge without a head?"

 

Peter self-consciously hid his tail from view then let out a rapid firing of web until the still laughing merc was mummified against the wall.

 

“Hey I saved your life back there, shouldn't you be a little bit more thankful” the scarlet-clad merc mumbled through the webbing coating his mouth.

 

Peter dropped down in front of the tall man “I warned you” Peter growled exasperation oozing from each syllable.

 

“Come on, it's a big city and isn't it past your bedtime” Wade drawled as soon as the boy ripped the webbing, none to gently, from over his mouth.

 

“I don't have a bedtime I'm not a child unlike you, who act like a 12-year-old on a sugar high.” Petter snarked back and then cringed at how childish he sounded.

 

“I don't know you sound a bit cranky short stack let papa give you a thumb to suck on.”

 

"I'm not short I'm way above average height!"

 

"For an omega" the alpha replied laughing at the boy's adorable little growl. “Hey now there's nothing wrong with it, puts you closer to the tasty bits amirite amirite?” He asked winking “Besides you're just a baby, you've got time to grow."

 

"Don't fucking call me baby you weird perv" Peter seethed back, he didn't know why he hated the fact that Deadpool always knew how to push his buttons just right but it really irked him.

 

"Hey watch your mouth or I'll have to wash it out with soap young man," Wade said doing his best parent voice.

 

“This is going back on,” Peter growled about to cover his mouth with web when he realized that he had Deadpool in a rather opportune spot. Instead of just leaving the man here till the webbing wore off he could get him all hot and bothered and then bounce, that would teach the turd a lesson. “You know something Pool I bet you would like to wash my mouth out.” Peter slowly drawled uncrossing his arms.

 

“Uhhh..?” Wade asked cocking his eyebrow and shifting uneasily.

 

Peter coyly laughed plucking loose the threads of web covering the man's neck and shoulders. “My my my, the great Deadpool at lost for words? No, it can't be?” Peter singsonged seductively biting his lower lip.

 

“Yeah this whole being tied up thing isn't cute, don't get me wrong it's kinky but yeah cut me loose right now,” Wade said sounding ever so slightly unnerved.

 

Peters' heart was beating a mile a minute but he somehow kept a cocky grin on his face. “You aren't in any position to be making demands Pool but you're right it is kind of kinky” the boy purred running his needle-sharp nails over the man's firm abdomen. Rolling up the bottom of his own mask till it was over his nose Peter breathed in Deadpool's heady scent. Standing on his tiptoes so he could inhale along the man's neck the boy flicked his tongue out tasting the salty Kevlar covering the man and letting out another hungry purr. He had to slightly climb the wall to get to the man's neck and it gave him the perfect leverage to tease.

 

“What are you doing-” Wade began his voice shaking as a delicious wave of sweet omega arousal hit his nostrils and he let out an instinctual moan straining at the webbing.

 

Peter grinned he couldn't believe this was actually working or that he was actually doing it. “What do you think I'm doing?” Peter purred back looking up at the mercenary, dropping down onto his knees the omega ran his gloved hands along the outline of the man's thick shaft. He had never been so close to an alpha and unconsciously he felt a lightness taking over his body as he reveled in the musky scents wafting off the man.

 

“Stop” Wade weakly panted twisting at the bonds then he shuddered when Peter pressed his face against his crotch.

 

“Do you really want me to stop?” the boy whispered his cheeks going bright red at the omission and earning a sinfully dirty moan from the merc in response. Peter moaned back leaning forward and giving the older man's lip a soft nip through the material. “Don't you want me Pool?” the young hero whispered pressing himself against the man's side.

 

“Wade” the man croaked and Peter realized that must be his name. “Wade?” Peter mumbled softly, the name felt good on his lips. Yanking off his gloves Peter thoughtlessly dropped them and began running his bare hands over the tall man's biceps and then down his chest, he wanted to touch the alpha everywhere. “Wade,” he said again this time breathlessly against the man's ear as he ran his fingertips dangerously over the mans still mask covered mouth, by now the young hero had completely forgotten about the blackmail angle and was wholly coming undone. He had smelled lots of different alphas but none of them made him want to strip down naked and beg to fucked senseless. Climbing up the wall slightly so he could press up against the man's growing erection Peter pressed his face into the crook of the mans neck straddling Deadpool against the wall. Grinding against the older man's bulge with wanton abandon he could feel Wade trying to move with him but the webbing limited his movement.

 

Letting out a frustrated groan Wade tried to shift closer "Please cut me loose" he moaned trying to nuzzle the boy.

 

Peter helped him by freeing one of the man's hands then he pulled at the bottom of the mans mask only to get a low warning growl from Wade. “ S-sorry I..I just wanna taste you” Peter purred pressing his hot face up against the underside of Wade's chin “I won't take the mask completely off I promise” Peter pleaded, at this point he was ready to beg if it would speed things closer to relieving the tension building inside him.

 

Wade shuddered turning his face towards Peters and nuzzling against the boy's bare hand. “Untie me first,” Wade said straining for more body contact.

 

Peters sex muddled mind loved the idea, while a smarter more logical side warned him not to. “Nuh-no, you're gonna hurt me” Peter softly whined slowly climbing down the man but still clinging to his leg.

 

“No I won't, I promise Spidey you can trust me” Wade insisted leaning as much he could into the smaller boy he kissed him softly “I won't hurt you baby boy I swear.” 

 

The tinderness of the kiss albeit through two layers of clothing was enough to pursaide Peter and with trembling hands ran his sharp nails carefully from Wade's shoulder to his elbow allowing him to pull his arm free and cut himself out completely.

 

As Wade sawed himself free Peter began to slowly come back to his senses. Senses that told him this was not a good idea, this was a really really bad idea. Somewhere in his foggy brain, a voice was screaming run but a far louder voice just wanted to do whatever Wade asked him to.

 

With a final rip Wade was free and immediately dropping down onto all fours let out a howl that shook the boy to his core, it threatened any near by alphas that this omega was his and his alone. “A promise is a promise” Wade whispered hoarsely, pinning the boy against the wall in a blur. Reaching behind his head he untucked his mask and pulled it completely off. Wade's eyes were a beautiful stormy gray and they seemed to almost reflect light much like the young spider's feline ones.

 

Upon seeing the mans face Peter made an audible gasp before covering his mouth. At first glance a hideous mosaic of partial healed bullet wounds knife slashes and burns was all Peter focused on but after a closer inspection, he noticed that while he did indeed look like he'd been flayed in boiling oil (a phrase Wade had once mentioned about his appearance) he was still incredibly handsome. His bone structure an exquisite work of art, Peter wanted to trace the dip over his lips forever “Does this..hurt” Peter breathed eyes never leaving Wades as his hands hovered just around the man's jaw.

 

“Not really” Wade murmured pressing his surprisingly cool skin against the boy's warm hand.

 

Just then the first sunset alarm went off causing Peters ears to flatten as he jumped back scampering up the wall “I..I have to get home.”

 

Wade nodded his face falling as he pulled his mask back on “I'll catch you later then?” The alpha asked hopefully reaching out to touch the boy but the little spider had already climbed out of reach. “Night,” Wade called and for once not following it up with some graphic sexual innuendo.

 

Peter was too embarrassed to notice or reply and instead swung away as fast as his arms could carry him.

 

________________________________________

 

Peter checked over his shoulder for the millionth time making sure Deadpool wasn't following him before he leapt from the blimp passing over the Avengers tower to its roof. Scaling down the side he tapped on his window activating the sensor, it opened soundlessly for him and he quickly wigged inside locking it after himself.

 

Collapsing onto his bed Peter let out a frustrated groan, God he was such an idiot, Deadpool was probably somewhere congratulating himself on finally cracking him. Rolling over the boy sat up looking out at the bright city, he had really fucked up. Hauling himself to his feet he trudged into the bathroom peeling himself out of his soiled suit. Looking away in shame at the dried slick coating the crotch of his suit he buried the outfit at the bottom of his dirty clothes hamper. Stepping into the shower he decided he wasn't going to stop scrubbing until every last trace of that man was gone.

 

However hard he tried although out the shower all Peter could think of was Wade, Wades large hands and mouth covering him in bites and soft kisses as he pressed into Peter claiming every inch of the boy. “God I'm so pathetic” Peter growled yanking on his boxers and a fresh tee before he lay back in bed. Within moments he found himself sniffing to see if laying in it previously had rubbed off any scents of the Alpha. “This isn't healthy.” Peter thought, stopping himself from reaching down his shorts. Letting out a muffled groan into his pillow the boy left his room and quietly ran down the hall to his parents. Gently rapping on the door he waited to see if they were still up. He could faintly hear the sound of the two debating which one of them was supposed to go to the door, a moment later Tony's terribly bedhead head appeared looking half dead, “Whats on fire now Pete?” the alpha mumbled rubbing his eyes and holding a glowing fire extinguisher.

 

“Oh no uh nothings on fire dad..I..just wanted to sleep with you guys tonight,” Peter said rubbing one mismatched socked foot against the other in the nervous way he always had since he was a kit.

 

Tony grunted something incoherently and then disappeared, leaving Peter to follow him into the dimly lit room.

 

“Whats going on?” Steve asked sitting down his book and glancing from his nearly zombified husband to their son who was shifting from foot to foot.

 

“Pete had a nightmare needs some mommy time” Tony mumbled falling face first into bed and back asleep.

 

Steve immediately gathered the still lanky youth into his arms for a tight hug “What was the nightmare about baby? Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

Peter shook his head snuggling closer to his dad “I didn't have a nightmare I just miss you guys” he half-lied, “You're always gone on missions and I just needed some cuddle time.”

 

Steve let out a knowing purr pulling the boy under the cover “I'm sorry we've been leaving you alone so much, I promise tomorrow we'll have a guy day, k” he said kissing Peters forehead, then he sniffed the boy “You smell different hun” the older hero murmured sniffing the boy along his glands.

 

Peter stiffened nervously but the older omega just licked him along the ears and scalp until the boy was relaxed again and the smell was gone. Snuggling closer so his tail could wrap around his dad's wrist Peter yawned as sleep began making his thoughts bleary “Night dad” he mumbled breathing in his family's familiar and soothing scents.

 

“Goodnight love” Steve whispered back than he pulled Tony over so that he was half draped on the boy's other side and completely nestling their son into a warm ball.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Wade watched as the boy swung away, "Was I fucking dreaming or did I actually just dry hump Spider-Man?" He whispered, looking down he noticed the boy had left his gloves behind. "Holy Toledo, this is my Cinderella moment! I'm Prince-fucking-Charming!" The alpha squealed doing a little happy dance then he scooped up the gloves, pressing them to his nose he breathed in deeply. They smelled of sweat, peach hand lotion, and pizza "Fuck yes!" Wade moaned clutching his heart, now he could easily track the little kitten.

 


	2. The Vampire Who Loved Me

When Peter woke he felt as if his skin had literally been set on fire. When he tried to sit up the room began to tilt dangerously. “Jarvis where are my parents.” Peter croaked, he could taste bile rising in his throat with every swallow.

 

“Making breakfast sir, shall I notify them of your apparent early heat?” the A.I politely asked.

 

“Early heat?” Peter yelped falling out of bed as a wave of nausea hit him square in the gut  “I'm not-” looking down he noticed his nails were already starting to grow longer and thicker, he had been told it was a trait highly needed back when omegas were hunted for sport during their heats. Suddenly a stomach spasm ripped a scream out of him. “Get them now” Peter whispered right before he passed out from the pain.

 

Moments later his parents dashed through the door.

 

“Peter, baby, can you hear me, can you open your eyes?”

 

“How long has he been like this, dammit Jarvis call Banner!”

 

“Baby can you hear me it's daddy can you sit up” Tony and Steve begged, lifting the boy they noticed he was burning up and already drenched in sweat.

 

Peter tried to nod but everything was spinning and his brain felt like jello “Get Wade, I need him” the boy whispered whimpering as another spasm began and the he nearly flopped out of his father's arms.

 

Tony and Steve exchanged a worried look cradling their whimpering son as the stretcher arrived bringing with it, Bruce, and a team of also beta nurses.

 

“Open his mouth and hold him down” Bruce ordered inserting a jaw spreader and muzzle into Peters mouth as the nurses sped the boy into the elevator.

 

“Is that really necessary” Steve growled watching as his only child thrashed under the nurse's tight grip keening loudly.

 

“Unless you want him to bite off his own tongue or one of us yes it's very much necessary,” the beta assured.

 

"Is he on any birth control?" One of the nurses checking Peters vitals asked.

 

"Yes," Steve answered rubbing his son's arm gently. "It's gonna be alright baby just relax." the older omega cooed to his frightened son.

 

"You gave Peter birth control, since when?" Tony exclaimed looking at his mate shocked.

 

"He's 18 Anthony, if you paid attention you'd know." Steve snapped back, the hair around his neck rising. He immediately felt horrible when his mates tail drooped sadly. "I didn't mean that Tone," he quickly amended interlacing fingers with the shorter man's."

 

Tony pulled the man into a side hug Steve breathing in his comforting alpha musk, they were both stressed "I know, he's gonna be okay, we're going to be okay" He whispered rubbing the omegas back.

 

Bruce ignored the two mates turning the boy's neck to the side his brows quickly drew together, “I was afraid this was the case” pulling Peters sweat-soaked shirt down exposing the boys swollen glands. They had an unhealthy looking yellowish pink tint contrasting menacingly against the boy's porcelain white skin. “Who has he been in contact with lately, any new Alphas?” Before either parent could answer the man was already speaking again “I'd say he's been with whoever they are fairly recently given this level of advancement."

 

“That's impossible, he was in his room all day yesterday until last night when he slept with us,” Tony said turning to his frightened mate.

 

"I'll call a friend of his, she might know if he has a boyfriend we don't know about,” Steve said eyes never leaving Peters wide frightened ones as the group reached the medical level.

 

Upon reaching the medical bay the nurses quickly wheeled the boy through the emergency doors and out of sight of both worried parents.

 

“Good, get whom ever it is here as soon as possible other wise we're going to have to simulate,” Bruce said hurrying after the nurses.

 

________________________________________

 

 

“So you're telling me Peter doesn't have a boyfriend and neither of you knows anyone named Wade at school or anywhere” Tony snapped pacing back and forth, he was two coffees away from a mental breakdown and it was showing.

 

“Like I said” MJ sighed hugging her beta girlfriend closer “Other than that one omega in Chem there aren't any other Wades we know, and Peter isn't good at keeping secrets if he had boyfriend heck if he was even talking to someone believe me he'd definitely tell me or Gwen.”

 

“Yeah, Peter hasn't seen anyone like that since Harry...” Gwen said trailing off into a quiet mumble when she felt her girlfriend bristle at the alphas name.

 

“Well then who the fuck-” Stark began only to be interrupted by his A.I.

 

“Sir there is a disturbance in the main reception area on level 2 that requires your immediate attention.”

 

“There's about to be a disturbance right here Jarvis!” Tony spat back at the disembodied voice “Send the fucking bots to handle it!”

 

“Sir the disturbance is one Deadpool, he's demanding to be told where his mate Spiderman is.”

 

Steve and Tony turned to each other with a terrifying shared thought. 'Wade. Wade Wilson'

 

“I'm gonna rip his goddamn throat out!” Steve hissed jumping to his feet shocking everyone with his uncharacteristically strong language.

 

“Send him up” Tony growled, turning to the two frightened girls Stark cleared his throat awkwardly “Pepper will see you out.”

 

Bobbing their heads mutely the girls scurried towards the tall ginger Alpha “This way ladies” she said leading the two high schoolers into an elevator. Before the doors closed she was already soothingly apologizing on Tony's and Steve's behalf. Just as on the opposite end of the room Wade was stepping out.

 

“I said don't fucking touch me you talking trash can” Wade growled punching a hole through one of Stark's bots accompanying him to the medical wing. “Where the fuck is my baby boy at!” Wade demanded upon seeing the two older heroes.

 

“He is not yours and if I find out you even touched him I will break you in half!” Steve spat as Tony held the taller man back.

 

Wade ignored the tall omega's threat sniffing the air as he unsheathed his katanas “Either one of you starts telling me where my mate is or I will tear this fucking building apart brick by fucking brick.”

 

Bruce cleared his throat from where he stood with nearly the whole of the medical staff cowering behind him. “He can hear you and the stress is only making his condition worst so I suggest you all take a deep breath and calm down.”

 

“You know where he is?” Wade growled pointing his katana at the dark-haired beta “Why can I smell him on you?” he growled, his jealousy rising to a new height.

 

“He is NOT going anywhere near our son!” Tony barked sniffing the other agitated Alpha, “What even are you, you don't smell right.”

 

Steve let out another hiss realizing that Wade was the strange smell on Peter the night before. “You touched my baby!” He roared nearly wrestling free from his mate.

 

“Everyone please calm down, we just need him in the room with Peter, the decision should be up to your son, it is his body,” Bruce said in his loudest and yet somehow completely calm voice.

 

“That thing,” Steve said pointing towards Wade “Isn't touching my child.”

 

“That decision belongs to Peter” Bruce calmly reiterated “Right now I am concerned with Peters health as should you. If Peter senses any irritation from his alpha he'll assume he's to blame and may possibly go catatonic.”

 

Wade lowered his weapons looking from Tony to Steve, so his Spidey was Peter Rogers Stark, the famous miracle baby always hiding from the paparazzi. Nice. “I'm calm” Wade grit out as calmly as he possibly could while his body battled with the cocktail of hormones. "Show me where he is."

 

“Leave all your weapons here, all of them” Tony growled pointedly before turning to follow after his mate and Bruce.

 

Wade swallowed a growl and left his swords and various other visible weapons with the terrified security guard “If any of this is missing when I come back for it I will rip you apart” Wade snapped at the cowering alpha before following the rest of group to Peters room. He badly wanted to make a snarky remark about Captain-fucking-America losing his temper but these were gonna be his future in-laws, he needed them to at the least not hate him.

 

“Just him” Bruce said when Tony and Steve tried to enter with Wade.

 

“We're his parents!” Tony insisted, trying to push past the beta.

 

“Be that as it may, right now, Peter needs his alpha” Bruce said opening the door and ushering Wade inside quickly, he wasn't a stranger to how insistent Stark could become given half the chance.

 

“Fine but the door stays unlocked” Steve growled staring the tall alpha down.

 

As soon as Wade entered the room he locked the door and jammed a chair under the handle, fuck that noise, Peter was his, he didn't need their permission. “Spidey you in here?” Wade called softly into the completely dark room. Blinking rapidly his vision switched to thermal only for the lights to suddenly come back on and nearly blind him. A soft mew from inside a large closet quickly alerted him to the boy's location and cautiously he approached. The staff had taken as many pillows and covers as they could find and fashioned a wide shelf into a little nest where Peter would feel safe until his alpha arrived. Wade opened the doors and smiled up at the boy peeking out at him. “Hey kitycat,” Wade said gently.

 

Peter slowly shed the blanket cocoon and leaped down to the floor, landing easily on the balls of his feet “I don't think you'll fit up there” the boy said shyly standing.

 

Wade's jaw nearly dislocated at seeing the boy. He'd always known Spidey was a total babe but this little angel was too fucking cute “I thought you had brown hair” Wade lamely said trying not to smother the boy in kisses.

 

The boys face crumpled and he backed up tail between his legs “You don't like my hair?” Peter choked out, feeling tears wail up in his large amber eyes.

 

“What no! I mean god yes, I love it, I love everything I see, you are the most perfect beautiful thing, I MEAN boy, not thing I would never call you a thing you're a person a cute person, hot..I'll shut up now!”

 

Peter grinned, and his tail did an adorable happy shake, he had never seen the alpha nervous before and he kind of loved it, “So you met my parents?”

 

“Yeah I sort of might have threatened them, then they threatened me..so they aren't..” Wade waved his hands comically “fans of me or this, to say the least.”

 

“They can be kind of protective” Peter said shyly eyeing the still masked alpha.

 

Wade nodded his head understandingly “I would be too, you are too precious for this world."

 

Peter laughed blushing "I don't know about that."

 

The alpha only grinned back "Do you wanna like maybe cuddle or..”

 

“Yeah, yes” Peter quickly agreed, grabbing one of the larger blankets and pulling it down from the nest he carried it over to the bed. Climbing in he began fluffing the pillows making another nest for the two when suddenly his stomach lurched and he let out a little yelp clutching his abdomen.

 

“Spidey are you okay, do I need to get a doctor!” Wade asked rushing over to the boy. Pulling the boy close he rubbed his back not sure what else to do, he'd never dealt with an omega in heat.

 

Peter shook his head no “I'm okay it's just..” he let out a shaky breath leaning his head against the mans chest “...my body is getting ready to..you know and its happening faster than usual cause I lost my last alpha and my body thinks you don't want me so its-” Peter let out another cry this time muffling it in the mans shoulder. “Sorry they're getting stronger” the boy bit out gripping Wade's arm, his nails slashing clumsily against the Kevlar.

 

“It's okay baby I'm here and I'm never leaving you alright, can you breathe for me just inhale exhale k,” Wade murmured rubbing comforting circles into the boys small back.

 

Peter nodded his head whimpering softly “You promise you won't leave?”

 

“I promise, just breath okay, I got you, I'm your alpha and I got you” Wade whispered into the boy's hair. Slowly he could feel Peters heart rate lowering from its thunder storm to a gentle rain patter.

 

Peter scooted closer to Wade rubbing the top of his head against the underside of the man's chin until the pain finally subsided. When he could finally breathe regularly he sat up in the man's lap “Can you take this off it's kind of uncomfortable” Peter asked shyly patting Wade's chest.

 

“Okay,” Wade said hesitantly, sitting up he reached behind to untuck his mask. Pulling it over his head he smirked at the boy looking up at him like he was a god. “You must really be in heat if this makes you-”

 

Peter stopped the man mid-sentence with a small kiss, more of a gentle brush of the lips “You're perfect Wade, I..I like you, I think I might have always liked you a little, even when you were insufferable,” Peter said running his thumb over the mans chiseled jaw and blushing a delicate pink when he felt the surge of desire his words brought out.

 

Wade grinned sitting up on his knees over Peter to unzip the top part of the suit “Well you already know that I always liked you baby boy, I actually wrote you a song, you ran away before I could sing it.” 

 

Peter let out a soft laugh eyes glued to the man as he exposed each frighteningly breathtaking inch of skin. When the top was completely off Peters gaze quickly traveled down to Wades V and deliciously flat washboard abs. Licking his lips the boy wondered what his alpha was working with.

 

Tossing the jacket Wade grinned down at the boy transfixed on him “I have to ask you something and you have to promise to tell me the truth cause I'll trust whatever you say. What was up with last night, I know you weren't in heat so?”

 

Peters' eyes snapped up to Wades and he nervously backed up a little “No I wasn't” he whispered folding his hands out of sight “I was just trying to get back at you for always teasing me, I'm really sorry, it was a shit thing to do and completely wrong” Peter whispered covering his face too ashamed to look at his alpha but to his surprise he heard a low chuckle that grew into a full out laugh. Peeking through his fingers at the man he whispered “You don't hate me?”

 

“Hell no Spidey, I could never hate you, I kind of figured you were trying to get back at me and I totally deserved it.”

 

“Yeah, you kind of did,” Peter said a little bit of sass replacing his previous fear.

 

Wade grinned pulling the boy close, he couldn't believe he wasn't hallucinating this “Does your stomach still hurt?”

 

Peter shook his head no, wrapping his ankles around Wade's waist “I feel really tired though and a little bit sore but mostly sleepy.” As if on cue he yawned.

 

Wade smiled nuzzling the side of Peters' neck. Licking the boys swollen glands he relished in the loud purr it caused. Peter tasted like sunshine and all the man wanted to do was bite into him and never let go. Suddenly Wade's stomach growled loudly.

 

“If you're hungry I can probably get a nurse or someone to bring you something,” Peter said leaning his head back so Wade could have easier access to his neck and subsequently all his yummy veins.

 

Wade licked his lips hypnotized by the vein running down Peters jugular, taking a deep breath the man closed his eyes briefly before focusing on his soon to be mate instead of hunger “Peter I need to tell you something” Wade said seriously.

 

The boy looked up at Wade rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What?"

 

“I need blood and a lot of it considering I'll need more energy than usual.”

 

Peter swallowed quickly, fully awake again “Blood..wait? If you're a vampire..then why do you smell like a werewolf?”

 

“It's complicated,” Wade said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

“Then explain it because I'm yours, I deserve to know what you are,” Peter said gently interlacing his fingers through Wades.

 

Wade was pretty sure whatever was left of his heart was about to explode from Peters thoughtlessly sweetness. Taking a deep breath Wade squeezed the boys fingers before he began “I was just a normal werewolf when my pack started getting sick, the weakest died first my mother-” Wade took another deep breath avoiding Peters large eyes, clearing his throat he began again “My mother was our pack alpha and when I started showing signs of the sickness the pack began to look into 'alternative medicines', dark magic, which during our time was forbidden. But there were no cures and more kept dying until one of our most trusted advisers Ajax told my mother there was away to cure the pack but it required a sacrifice, me. She of course refused but she was sick and growing weaker every day, Ajax had always resented her I think so when she refused he led a revolt. Slaughtered his own family, my mother my sisters and any other loyalist. He sacrificed me to the goddess of death asking for a cure for the sickness but she wanted more than just me she wanted the souls of all his own loyalist which he gave up without protest, but what he didn't know was that our sickness wasn't natural it was a hex put on us by a neighboring pack all because they wanted our hunting ground. Their pack leader ate him alive which was fitting. Still part of me wishes he was still alive so I could eat him myself..anyway the goddess had some weird obsession with me, convinced I was the reincarnation of her lover so she cured me by nursing me with vampire blood but when I tried to escape she cursed me with the blood lust affliction. Without her blood my body begins to eat itself, my wolf side won't let the sickness kill me but my skin still looks like-.” Wade held up his hand for references “and I have to drink blood regularly or my body will completely consume itself.” Wade finished running his cool hand over Peters' cheek.

 

Peter through the whole story was gently stroking his back “I’m so sorry Wade. I can’t even imagine...if you need blood you can drink mine,” Peter said quickly, trapping the cool hand on his cheek.

 

Wade smiled sadly “You're exhausted baby boy and in heat, I would never risk hurting you.”

 

“Then I'll have someone get you some” Peter said picking up the comm attached to the bed. “This is Peter, can you please bring me uh..” Peter looked back at Wade questioningly.

 

“At least 10 bags of blood” Wade inserted.

 

“Of course sir” the nurse responded not sounding the least bit confused as to why a were would need 10 bags of blood.

 

Peter put the comm back on the nightstand looking up to find Wade watching him carefully.

 

“Are you really okay with me being..what I am?” Wade asked softly.

 

The young hero grinned “Yes I'm okay with it Wade, I'm kind of a hybrid myself.”

 

Wade grinned “Just know that I would never drink you without your permission first and I can control my thirst.” Wade quickly added rubbing the boys lower back. “You don't need to worry about me going all Edward Cullen.”

 

“Who's Edward Cullen?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“So what should I know about your condition,” Peter asked leaning back into the man's shoulder as if Wade being cursed was a simple allergy.

 

“Well I can be out in the sun for longer than the average vamp without burning up but direct sunlight without my suit on will burn me.”

 

“Silver?”

 

“Hurts like a motherfucker,” Wade said flinching at the memory.

 

“Holy water?”

 

“Faker than my tits.”

 

“Crosses?”

 

“Also don't do shit.”

 

“Hmm, can you still turn?” Peter asked cocking his eyebrow.

 

Wade grinned “Yeah, you wanna see?”

 

Peter grinned back nodding his head yes.

 

Standing up Wade unbuckled his belt before shucking his pants.

 

The small omega bit his lip feeling a hunger building in his nether regions as the older man tugged his pants down. Peter was barely aware that he was hungrily eyeing Wade's man parts and purring under his breath until the alpha let out a soft chuckle breaking the boy's reverie and causing him to blush something fierce.

 

Falling down onto all four Wade rolled his head as a frightening symphony of bones snapping rippled through him shifting his features until he had completely turned into a massive pitch black wolf. As a man, Wade was easily over 6 feet tall but as a wolf he was twice his size, sitting on his hind legs the man's head was only a few inches from touching the ceiling and his massive head was nearly as wide as the door.

 

Peter covered his mouth as a giggle threatened to burst through his fingers. “Oh my gosh, I bet I could ride you” the boy happily exclaimed imagining galloping through Time Square on wolf back.

 

Wade let out a playful bark grinning at the boy then he tried to get back on the bed but was too big and instead lay half his body in Peters lap while most of him remained on the floor. Peter laughed heartily. The wolf grinned giving the boy a large wet doggy kiss.

 

“Ew Wade that's gross” Peter groaned laughing as he used his tee shirt sleeve to wipe Wade's saliva off his face.

 

Wolf-Wade barked again and it strangely resembled laughter.

 

“Bad wolf,” Peter said only to burst out in a fit of giggles when Wade headbutted him. Peter was about to try and get on Wades back when there was a knock at the door. Peter put his finger to his lips jumping out of bed, moving the chair he opened the door to find a young beta nurse holding a cooler out to him “Thanks," Peter said taking the cooler and closing the door before she could ask any questions. Opening it he picked up one of the plump crimson bags before turning to Wade. “Bon appétit?”

 

Wolf-Wade yipped happily before beginning to turn back. Peter looked away as the alphas body began taking on his human form.

 

“What type is it?” Wade asked standing up and popping his shoulder back into rotation.

 

Peter tried hard to focus on the bag instead of Wades scrumptiously naked body. “Uhhhh...A” the boy stuttered handing the man the bag and retreating back to the bed totally not because he was trying to check out the man's ass.

 

“Mmmm,” Wade moaned sucking down the first bag in less than a second. Chucking it in the trash he reached for another draining it possibly faster than the first.

 

“Maybe you should slow down and uh conserve it,” Peter said softly.

 

Wade nodded grabbing the third bag and getting back in the bed “Do you mind if I drink..”

 

Peter grinned wiping some of the blood off the man's mouth “I eat raw meat, a little blood doesn't scare me.”

 

“I used to need to eat hearts like at least once a month when I was just a were but after all that shit I just need blood which is actually more convenient, hearts are pretty expensive these days,” Wade said thoughtfully sipping the blood baggie.

 

Peter laughed rolling his eyes “Sooooo are we ever gonna talk about the fact that you uh know I'm Peter Benjamin Roger Stark?”

 

“Proud owner of the longest first name last name, love-child of America's favorite son and the ultra famous genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Tony Stark.”

 

Peter laughed good-naturedly “Well just to put the rumors to rest, no I wasn't grown in a lab, my parents had me naturally.”

 

“Darn.”

 

Peter smiled into Wade's shoulder “So you don't like daylight but you're not nocturnal?” He asked yawning for the billionth time as he snuggled closer breathing in the alphas distinct smell. Gunpowder, tacos, and Wade.

 

“Yeah, it's the wolf in me,” Wade said carding his fingers through the boy's hair and then scratching the boy's scalp before giving a gentle stroke to the boys constantly moving tail.

 

Peter let out a loud purr bumping the man's hand encouraging more head scratches.

 

“That really feels good huh kitycat” Wade snickered stroking the boys silky tail.

 

“I will bite you if you make fun of my tail Wade.” Peter threatened playfully showing the man his sharp canines.

 

“Adorable!”

 

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be nothing but smut and fluff


	3. Sweet Creature

Wade woke to a loud mew as someone pounced onto his chest, vaulting up with a growl he grabbed the person by their throat and pressed them forcefully against the wall.

 

Peter let out an angry yelp as the wind was quite literally knocked out of him. With a desperate gasp for air, he kicked the man sharply in the ribs before dashing under the bed.

 

“Oh god, Peter, baby I'm so sorry, are you okay?” Wade asked getting down on his hands and knees to look under the bed.

 

The panting omega hissed back swiping at him before retreating to the furthest end of the bed his tail swishing back and forth in a distressed arc.

 

Wade had done a bit of research on werelions and knew often times during their heats they reverted to an complete animal state of mind but he hadn't realized just how complete it would be. Peter was actually mewing like a cub his ears flipping back and forward as he eyed the alpha fearfully. “Peter, I'm sorry, do you..want me to go?” Wade asked but the boy only looked at him with wide eyes before letting out another distressed whine. Wade smelled the boy's heat, it was sweet like apple pie and the man let out an involuntary growl as the heady scent set every nerve ending at attention. “Focus you idiot” the alpha muttered to himself trying to think of a way to calm the frightened kitten, making a soft clicking noise with his tongue Wade tried to get the boys attention.

 

Briefly, Peter looked at the man and for a moment it seemed as if he was going to come out but when Wade reached for him the boy hissed tucking his legs closer to his body.

 

“Baby boy come here let me take care of you” Wade whispered softly but Peters heat had completely reverted him to his baser animal instincts and he refused to leave the safety of the bed. Getting down onto his stomach Wade slithered under the bed while the boy was distracted and grabbed him by the ankles forcefully dragging him out.

 

Scratching at the floors slick tile for a hold Peter yowled angrily before turning to claw away from Wade but the alpha was stronger and easily pent the smaller boy to the ground. The struggling omega bucked wildly but quickly realized he couldn't get away, after a few minutes of futile fighting against the man's steel hold the boy let out a soft whine of defeat his tail curling dejectedly under him as he finally lay still.

 

“It's gonna be okay baby” Wade soothed rubbing his face against the boy's sensitive neck, it seemed to work in calming the boy, if only slightly. Slowly Wade lifted him back onto the bed still pinning him against his chest. With one hand Wade held tightly onto both of the boy's thin wrist while he tugged the boy's pajama bottoms and boxers down with the other. As soon as they were down Wade let out a sharp intake at the exhilarating smell of omega juices already slipping out of the boys drooling hole. With great care not to injure the small omega Wades hand transformed into his wolf claws and he gently slipped it under the boy's tee shirt cutting through the material like it was tissue paper. With the boy, completely naked Wade let out a soft moan admiring the beautiful creature laying face first ass up before him. While Peters belly, shoulders, and shins were covered in the softest blonde fur Wade had ever felt, his ass and nether region were adorably bare.

 

The omega let out an exasperated huff into the bed pushing himself back towards Wade's crotch as if irritated with the slow progress.

 

“In a minute baby” the merc whispered, leaning forward Wade slathered his index finger in saliva before softly stroking the boys puckered entrance. At the first touch, the wriggling youth bolted forward before bobbing his ass back up as if unsure if he approved or disliked the feeling. Wade bit his lip waiting for the boy to decide.

 

Settling on approve the boy looked over his shoulder as if trying to relay something but unable to find the words.

 

“Did you like that Spidey” Wade breathed his own body throbbing for attention as he began working up a rhythm, leaning completely forward so he could rest his arm still holding the boy's wrist besides his head. Carefully the alpha stretched the boy trying hard not to cause any unnecessary pain for his inexperienced mate.

 

As soon as the first finger entered him Peter let out a loud purr rocketing back into the man's hand, his tail doing an erratic dance before wrapping around the alphas thigh as if trying to anchor Peter to Wade.

 

Wade quickly added a second finger as the boy twisted away from the new encroachment. The slick slightly eased the tension and soon he was back to humping the man's hand with complete abandon. As he lost himself in the heat Wade could feel his wolf side fighting for dominance, his body was screaming to breed the small omega, already he could feel his canines elongating as his body prepared to claim his mate. Gritting his teeth Wade focused on the boy he loved heart beat, he refused to turn and possibly hurt his baby boy. Pulling out Wade lifted the boy up onto his knees using his own he spread the boy's legs. With his free hand, he stroked himself while he left a trail of tiny bites down the boys back before twisting the boy so he could kiss his chin. Leaning down he flicked his tongue roughly over Peters budding nipples, before trapping one between his teeth, gently teasing it with his tongue the boy let out loud mew arching into Wade's mouth. Reaching back down to his hardening member Wade slowly entered Peter, letting the boy get used to each inch of his manhood.

 

Peter hissed from the pain, eyes locking on Wades he opened his mouth as if trying to speak again but all that came out was a soft whine.

 

“Shhhh I've got you, Peter, I've got you” Wade hushed, carefully he let go of the boy's wrists, guiding the boy's hips into a slow rhythm.

 

Immediately Peter latched his nails into the bed shredding the sheets as he scrambled for a hold. Wade leaned down biting the boy's neck in a faux claim bite and Peter instantly calmed. Licking the tender skin Wade threaded his fingers through Peters, the boy's sharp nails scratched the man's hands but he hardly noticed and his body healed too quickly for him to even register it. As he inched forward burying himself in the boy Wade untangled one hand to stroke the omegas leaking cock.

 

Letting out a moan that almost sounded human the boys one hand Wade had freed suddenly reached back and wrapped around Wade's throat pulling him forward as his body arched into the man's hand roughly milking him. “Waaaaade” Peter begged fighting through the heat induced haze to speak. “Claim me” the boy rasped his body trembling like a leaf under the alphas hands.

 

Wade let out a threatening growl knowing exactly what tasting the boy would do to him, the pace of his strokes increasing to a near blur as his rut nearly wrenched all control from him.

 

Peter only held on tighter, letting out a growl of his own. Pressing harder on the man the youth demanded the pain he needed to feel release.

 

Unable to withhold his lovers demands a beastly snarl ripped its way out of the alpha as he bit down making the boy shriek in ecstasy.

 

Peters orgasm shook him so hard he nearly passed out from the sheer force.

 

The young omegas blood tasted sweeter and more intoxicating than any other Wade had ever tasted in the endless years he had roamed and it took every ounce of restraint to keep from sucking the boy dry. With one hand gripping his mate's cum smeared hip while the other still threaded through his fingers tightened Wade's body quivered from the nearness of his orgasm. With a terrifying howl the man half shifted into his true form painting the boy's insides with his cum before collapsing on top of Peter who had already passed out from his own climax. Lifting himself up with a trembling arm Wade gently rolled off the boy who hissed sharply when the movement tugged at the growing knot connecting the two.

 

“Sorry Peter” Wade whispered kissing the sleeping boys sweaty shoulder as he cuddled the exhausted youth to his chest. Running his hand over the boys heaving ribs Wade felt a perverse sense of pleasure at the large bruises covering the boys hips and the bright red claim bite that nearly wrapped around the omegas entire throat, they would be gone in less than an hour but for the moment Peter was the synonym of an omega after a successful heat. Kissing him gently he threaded their fingers together.

 

________________________________________

 

 

After the initial heat Peter found he was able to resist digressing to his base instincts by focusing solely on Wade, his alpha. And such a good alpha Wade was Peter thought sighing contently when suddenly a thought occurred to him. “Do you not want me to claim you back?”

 

Wade stiffened from where he had been draped over the boy's lap “It's not that I don't want you to..” Wade said slowly sitting up “..its just I don't know what tasting my blood might do to you.”

 

“I hadn't thought of that,” Peter said quietly stroking the man's cheek “But my heat is almost over and I don't want to wait until another month when my heat comes back, maybe we should have Bruce run some blood test.”

 

Wade raised his eyebrow questioningly “There's gonna be a next time?”

 

“Duh doofus” Peter laughed headbutting the older man. “We're mates and I love you...” Peter cupped a hand over his mouth staring at Wade who was clutching his heart like the boy had stabbed him. “I love you,” Peter said again, this time seriously with a slow smile.

 

Wade let out a loud squeal tackling the smaller boy and covering him in kisses “I love you too Peteykins so much I could literally burst from fucking happiness!”

 

“No, I'm putting my foot down now, Peteykins is where it ends. No, nope, nuh uh, you've gone too far” Peter said pushing at the laughing man's face. “Ahhh and you're suffocating me” Peter giggled trying to wriggle out of the bear hug.

 

“Death by kisses!” Wade growled gleefully holding the boy down while he nipped at the omegas sensitive underside.

 

________________________________________

 

 

Peter woke up with a wet crotch and a slight soreness between his hips, letting out a soft purr he smiled into his pillow. Before Wade Peter dreaded his heats, locked in his room humping everything had been an absolute nightmare. He'd limited his contact with alphas but still there had been a gnawing want in the pit of stomach to be mated and claimed instead of the silicone dildo he'd secretly bought online. Never again, he had everything he needed in his Wade. Speaking of the devil where was his knight in shining Kevlar “Babe” Peter whispered feeling for his alpha but the man was gone. Peter dragged himself up looking around the room “Wade” the boy called again his voice beginning to tremble. Where had Wade gone? Had Peter been bad, had he done something wrong? "WADE!"

 

________________________________________

 

 

“I'm glad you were careful but I can assure you there is a zero chance Peter can contact your condition. Your genetic makeup is still purely werewolf and the vampire attributes aren't passable by bite or blood.” Bruce said turning to face the completely suited mercenary.

 

Wade slowly let out the breath he'd been holding through the entire process. “Thanks, doc.” The alpha said rolling his sleeve back down as he hopped off the table, opening the door Wade suddenly felt a wave of pain hit him so hard he crumpled forward. “Peter!” Wade rasped jumping back up and taking off in a blur.

 

“WADE!” Peter screamed clutching his head in pain as the heat tore through his tiny body. He'd been abandoned again. What a fool he'd been to think Wade would stay, he was too needy and inexperienced, no alpha wanted him. Harry hadn't wanted him why would Wade be any different.

 

“Baby boy” Wade called opening and locking the door behind him “Stop that baby please” Wade cried pulling the boy's hands down as his nails scratched at his paper white skin.

 

“Wade!” Peter cried out latching into his alpha. Already he could feel the pain lessening as he was enveloped in the man's strong arms. “You left me” Peter sobbed wrapping his tail tightly around the man's wrist as if at any moment he might run away.

 

“I just needed to see the doctor kitten, I won't ever leave again okay I promise I won't ever go anywhere without you.”

 

Peter tugged at the mercs zipper “Off!”

 

Wade grinned sitting up, he'd expected the boy would let him go so he could undress but the naked youth was still clinging to him like a little spider monkey. Awkwardly balancing the boy wrapped around his middle Wade unzipped and tossed his suit till he was only in his boy shorts. “That better baby?”

 

Peter looked down and then back up at Wade with an adorably irritated look on his face “Off!”

 

The alpha bit his lip trying to keep from laughing at the angry little kitten as he kicked off his underwear.

 

Peter let out a moan seeing the mans hard member already leaking precum.

 

“Peter sit down.” Wade suddenly growled.

 

The boy immediately untangled his limbs from around the man sitting down on the bed, looking up expectantly his tail began whipping back and forth playfully.

 

Wade grinned darkly at the boy running his finger over the boy's plump lips “Suck” he commanded putting two fingers into the boy's warm mouth.

 

 

Peter let out a surprised gasp.

 

“Do I need to repeat myself” Wade growled cupping Peters small face tightly with the other hand.

 

The omega shook his head no, eyes wide with fear and lust as his tongue timidly began swirling around the large digits.

 

Wade bit back a moan as the boy's hot mouth engulfed his fingers. Pulling out of the boy's mouth with a filthy slurp Wade put one of the boy's legs over his shoulder forcing both his fingers up to the knuckle in the boy's ass.

 

Peter yelped at the burn before turning into liquid in the man's hands as his body quickly adjusted to the foreign invasion.

 

The older man let out a soft groan as he scissored his fingers in the omegas scorching hole, turning the already writhing boy delirious with desire “Are you mine?” he whispered hotly against the boy's cheek.

 

“Yes,” Peter cried instinctively lifting his hips for more of Wades sweet torture.

 

Kissing the boys panting lips Wade removed his fingers causing the boy to let out a frustrated huff which died on his lips the moment the alphas cock began filling him.

 

The omegas mouth fell open muffling his scream against the man's shoulder as he jolted up in his arms.

 

Wade growled biting into the boys still fresh mark eyes rolling back in ecstasy as his mouth was filled again with Peter's exquisite taste, he was so lost in the reverie he nearly collapsed, catching himself in time he began plowing into the boy with a renewed fervor. “Claim me baby” Wade whispered his voice nearly broken as he fought the thirst threatening to consume him.

 

Peter let out a soft cry trembling from the sensory overload as his teeth instinctively elongated eyes briefly turning a brighter amber right before he bit into the side of the alpha's neck causing the man to let out a muffled growl. Arching into each thrust Peters toes curled as his orgasm ripped the very breath from his body and he went limp in Wade's arms, the older mans climax quickly followed leaving them both panting heavily against each other.

 

As Wade pulled out Peter let out a soft mew fumblingly for the man's hand “Don't leave me” he shuddered tightly grasping the man's wrist in a vice-like grip.

 

“I never will baby boy” Wade whispered his voice a low hum in Peters' ear as they fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

 


	4. Meet The Parents (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be one long chapter but it got a little too long so I chopped it into three parts (I'm finishing up the last part)

On the day Peters heat finally ended he woke to find they were no longer in the hospital room and instead had been transported into a guest room somewhere in the tower. Sighing contently Peter snuggled back into the warm wall of muscles that was Wade's chest feeling completely rested and relaxed. Peter also noticed he'd been changed into a large tee shirt and shorts. Smiling the boy sat up brushing his lips over the man's shoulder.

 

Wade groaned out something unintelligible before trying to pull the boy back down to him “Go back to sleep” he mumbled pressing his face into the omegas soft belly.

 

Peter laughed headbutting the man awake “Food.” he demanded trying to pry one of the man's eyelids open.

 

Wade grinned sleepily “Mmmk bud we'll eat in a minute” and then promptly fell back asleep.

 

Peter growled biting the man's bare butt cheek.

 

“Oww” Wade yelped flipping over and rubbing his rear “I have enough scars, Peter.”

 

“Food.” Peter reiterated.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm up damn it” Wade mumbled still rubbing his butt.

 

Peter let out an exasperated harrumph crossing his arms.

 

“You can be a real little shit sometimes,” Wade said grinning as he sat up, the little kitten promptly wrapped himself around the man's middle smiling sweetly.

“To the shower!” Peter giggled bouncing in the man's lap.

 

Wade groaned standing up “I think I liked you better when you were lazy and practically bedridden.”

 

“Too bad” The small boy laughed nose bopping the man as they walked into the large bathroom.

 

Wade rolled his eyes fluffing Peters hair “Arms up” he said pulling the boys shirt off before he peeled the boys shorts down tossing them into the sink with the shirt. Stepping into the shower Wade fiddled with the showers nobs until he had a steady stream of warm water.

 

Peter sighed finally unlatching himself from his mate to move under the stream of water his ears flattening against his head as he began washing himself humming a little tune.

 

Wade watched in wonder as the water pelted the boy's milky skin, what had he done right to deserve this. Running a hand down the boys back the tall alpha leaned down pressing his face into the crook of Peters neck sniffing the bond, smiling he licked the boys claim mark sending tiny bolts of electricity throughout the boy's body.

 

Turning Peter grinned up at the man as his tail tucked a lock of wet hair behind his ear “I was thinking you deserved a reward for being such a good alpha.” The boy said coyly.

 

“Yeah what type of reward did you have in mind?” Wade asked shuddering as his cock was already hardening.

 

Instead of answering the youth dropped to his knees, running his hand up the man's thigh slowly biting his lips as his eyes settled on the man's cock. Licking a long hot stripe from tip to balls the kneeling omega relished in the deep rumbling growl that came from his alpha. With one hand stroking the man he dragged his nails over the alpha's ass causing the mans knees to nearly buckle. Attempting to fit as much of the man as he could into his mouth the boy looked up at his alpha with eyes full of love and trust as he began bobbing his head up and down while he twirled his tongue around the pulsing shaft.

 

“Fuck yeah you little sex kitten” Wade growled threading his hands through the boys damp hair, trying hard not to be too demanding as he began slowly thrusting into the molten lava that was Peter's mouth.

 

Peter moaned gagging slightly as the man's cock hit the back of his throat and he instinctively pulled back just as the man exploded in the boys face. Before he could do anything he was unceremoniously yanked up from his knees and pressed against the cold marble. Letting out a surprised gasp Peter felt the mans mouth on his while his hand began vigorously stroking the young omegas dick. With a shudder, Peter let out a loud moan spraying ribbons of cum all over the man's chest and neck. Leaning forward Peter sagged into the man's arms panting.

 

“Good kitty” Wade murmured proudly rubbing the boys back as the omega wrapped his legs around the man's waist purring softly while the alpha finished cleaning them both. “Such a good kitty”

 

________________________________________

 

 

Steve woke with a screaming headache unlike any he'd ever experienced, dragging his hand over his face he sat up. Neither he nor his mate had had a decent nights rest since the beginning of Peters heat, just the thought of his son and that creature made him want to kick down the door and drag Peter away. But today marked the end of his sons heat today the nightmare would be over.

 

Walking into the kitchen the tall blonde was surprised to find Peter sitting cross legged on the kitchen island laughing at something Deadpool was saying.

 

“Pan-flipa-the-pancake” Wade singsonged expertly flipping a tiny pancake to Peter who caught it on his plate.

 

Steve cleared his throat with a scowl crossing his arm belatedly realizing that Wade was wearing his sweats and a Shield hoodie.

 

“Morning Dad! Wade made coffee” Peter squeaked hiding behind his large mug “It's got cinnamon in it so maybe warn Pops.”

 

Wade grinned under his mask saluting the older Omega with his spatula “And I may have accidentally made enough pancakes for a small army so if you want any-.”

 

“I thought you hated coffee,” Steve said to Peter ignoring the over energized man child who was, much to his chagrin, scratching the boy behind his ears. It was extra irritating given Peter had told Steve on many occasions he was getting too old for head scratches.

 

“He's just never had my coffee” Wade hummed nose bumping the purring boy.

 

Peter grinning sheepishly bumping up against the man's chin before turning to his dad a large blush turning his little face into a pretty tomato “Oh uh I hope you don't mind if Wade wears your sweats, he didn't have any extra clothes.”

 

Before Steve could answer or not answer his mate stumbled into the kitchen bumping into Steve's back in his pre-coffee zombie state.

 

“Is that coffee I smell?” Tony mumbled yawning.

 

“It has cinnamon in it” Steve bit out as a stab of jealousy bristled his fur when Peter curled his tail lovingly around Wade's wrist.

 

It was at that exact moment Tony spied the two his own fur bristling when Peter licked a bit of syrup off the man's disgustingly marred hand “Peter now that your heat is over we need to talk and he needs to leave now.”

 

The young hero's tail immediately tucked between his legs, dread radiating through him.

 

Wade let out low growl pulling the boy tighter to him and eyeing the other pair menacingly.

 

“I'm not leaving him and you can't make me.” Peter suddenly said sitting up straight.

 

“You turned 18 barely a month ago Peter, hell, you're still in high school!” Tony interjected his heckles already rising as his tail swished angrily. “You are in no way ready to be mated and to a professional killer, Peter really, I thought we raised you better.”

 

Peter let out a warning hiss startling both his parents (and himself).

 

“I am not going to sit here and be judged, you don't know anything about Wade. This is final, he's my mate and you can either take us or lose me because if you can't accept us then I can't stay here.” Peter said his voice trembling as he pressed back against his alpha.

 

Tony scoffed about to assault the absurdity of it when Steve interrupted him.

 

Steve knew his son well and as stubborn as Tony was Peter was twice as stubborn. He couldn't allow his own pride to take his only child from out of their lives. “Wade, what are intentions with our son? Do you love him?” Steve asked starring the seething alpha in his eyes.

 

“More than anything in the world” the older alpha growled back protectively shielding Peter under his arm.

 

Steve and Tony were both slightly taken back by the overwhelming love and devotion radiating from Wade.

 

“And do you promise to respect and protect him for the rest of life,” Steve asked stepping closer to the alpha.

 

“Always and with my life,” Wade swore looking down at the boy who was silently crying as he looked up adoringly at his mate.

 

Steve held out his hand to the alpha “If you can swear to always respect and protect my son you have my blessing. Just know that if I sense in the slightest that you're doing wrong by him I will kill you myself.” Wade nodded his head respectfully giving the tall omegas hand a firm shake.

 

Tony face curled up in disgust at Steve's betrayal “Well you most certainly don't have my blessing and you never will.” Tony growled turning on his heel and marching out the room in true Stark form.

 

Steve let out an exasperated sigh watching his mate march off in the wrong direction but refusing to turn around.

 

The sigh reminded Wade of Peter so completely he had to bite his tongue to keep from cracking up laughing.

 

Peter wiped his eyes blushing from neck to roots as his dad opened his arms for a hug and Peter untangled from his mate to press into his father's chest breaking down into a muffled cry. “Please don't hate me” the boy begged looking up at his dad.

 

“Oh Peter” Steve purred smiling as he wiped the boys eyes “I may not agree with you but I do trust you and so does Tony we just have to give him a minute to adjust, this is all happening quite fast” he said hugging the boy tightly, using all his will power not lick the boy clean of the smell of his strange mate Steve kissed the boys temple. “Why don't we have some of those pancakes and then I'll take Wade on a tour of the tower while you catch up on your homework,” Steve said fluffing his son's hair.

 

“Uh..” Peter began looking back at his mate who was grinning widely. “I don't know if that's such a-”

 

“Great idea” Wade piped up from where he was sipping his now lukewarm coffee.

 

“Then it's settled” Steve said pulling the nervous boy towards the table where possibly the largest most unstable tower of pancakes was leaning.

 

________________________________________

 

 

After their awkward breakfast where Peter tried to steer the conversation clear of questions like “Where did you meet” and “How long have you known each other?” Peter parted with his mate, but not before making the man promise to behave.

 

“So whose your least favorite Avenger?” Wade asked as they rounded the corner heading to the training center.

 

“Um I don't-” the man began only to be interrupted when a certain bird themed hero literally fell from the sky breaking through the glass ceiling before skidding to a stop a few feet in front of them.

 

“On second thought...” Steve grumbled surveying the mess distastefully.

 

“Fuck that hurt” Clint mumbled rubbing his neck before he spied the two men “Pool? The hell are you doing here?” the shorter omega asked limping towards the duo.

 

“Just being taken on a tour by the one and only Captain America, oh and my mate lives here,” Deadpool said proudly puffing out his chest grinning at the fellow mercenary (turned hero).

 

“Lord have mercy, I hope I don't know the poor bastard that fell for your ugly mug,” the man said flexing his leg muscles.

 

“His mate is my son Peter” Steve replied curtly his tail unconsciously beginning to bristle from the omegas thoughtless comment.

 

Clint yelped out startled as the joint popped into place “You're kidding right?” he said laughing nervously as he saw Steve's hair rising.

 

Both taller men stared dryly at the Super.

 

“Wow...I mean wow..that's yeah that's..that's great really great, um I've suddenly gotta be somewhere” the man said taking off for the nearest exit. Before he'd reached the elevators he was already pulling out his phone no doubt to tell Nat.

 

“So you know him?”

 

“Yeah from his merc days”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow clearly wanting the man to elaborate but for once the alpha kept his mouth shut and changed the subject.

 

“So this is your new training area, nice, I broke in here once needed to borrow something,” Wade said browsing through the neatly stacked weapons.

 

“Yes I'm aware,” Steve said dryly “ And just so you know we've upgraded our security since then.”

 

“Right right” Wade smirked loading up a gun.

 

“I have a question and I hope you don't take offense but what species are you? You smell like a werewolf but not quite.”

 

“I'm a were-vamp hybrid, it's a long story,” Wade said hesitantly looking up at the taller man.

 

“Well if we're going to be family I'd like if you told me some time but for now why don't you take off the mask.”

 

Wade's eyes slightly squinted distrustfully but he pulled the mask off, his eyes dilating to mere slits in the bright light. He could feel the omegas eyes on his and he used every ounce of will power to look the man in the eye.

 

Steve nodded his head not the least bit disgusted, turning he flipped on the training simulator “If you're gonna be my son's mate I wanna make sure you're fully capable of protecting him in all situations.”

 

“With all due respect, your son doesn't need any protecting” Wade said cocking the twin 9mm “He's kicked my ass several times.”

 

“Good answer,” Steve said grinning as Jarvis interrupted the two.

 

Alien invasion simulation beginning in 3..2..1

 

________________________________________

 

 

“So then I'm rushing him to the hospital because we assumed he ate all six of the turtles!” Steve said laughing as the young omega covered his face in shame.

 

“Dad please no more embarrassing stories” Peter begged. “And for the record, I didn't eat them MJ did.”

 

“Come on Petey these are great and look at how adorable you were, such a cute little chubster, speaking of which, where'd all that fat go?” Wade laughed pinching the boys blushing cheeks as the trio flipped through Peters baby albums.

 

Steve guffawed loudly “And here's Peter during his ballet faze, he used to refuse to take the tutu off remember that hun, he would even wear in the bath..ah here's the picture.”

 

“Okay that's enough of that” Peter said trying to snatch the large photo album but both men blocked him giggling uncontrollably.

 

“Please tell me there are videos from this ballet faze!”

 

“Of course I think Tony has them on the houses digital drive, Jarvis bring up Peters ballet concert videos.”

 

“Noooo Jarvis delete them, delete them all!”

 

The older men burst out laughing sagging against each other as they watched Peter rushing to override the A. I's closest circuit board.

 

“What in the hell is going on in here” Tony growled looking from his laughing mate to Wade who was practically in Steve's lap to the living room that was strewn with family photo albums and at least a dozen pizza boxes.

 

The older omega stood still holding his side as he giggled “Sorry Tone we tried waiting for you but then we got really hungry and well..” the man gestured around the room.

 

Tony rolled his eyes squinting at the alpha lounging leisurely in Tony's favorite chair. “I see” he ground out before leaving in a huff.

 

Steve bit his lip trying to hold in a laugh as he hurried after his mate. “Hun we tried to wait.”

 

Peter grinned back at Wade holding up a long circuit connector before tossing it into the fireplace. “Help me grab some snacks before my dad gets back,” the boy said hurrying to raid the snack cabinet.

 

The boys grabbed as many snacks as they could carry before heading back to Peters room and dumping them on the boy's bed.

 

“Hey should we go back and clean up the living room,” Wade asked ripping open a chip bag.

 

Peter laughed “Aw you're so cute but no there's a bot that does that,” the boy said stealing a chip.

 

“The future is looking lazier and lazier” Wade scolded tisking his tongue as he looked around the boy's room, “You're kind of a nerd huh” Wade said grinning at the boy who was stuffing his mouth with chips despite finishing at least two pizza boxes all by himself less than an hour ago.

 

Peter rolled his eyes back at the man just as there was a knock at the door, biting his lip nervously Peter opened the door a crack “Hey dad” Peter said grinning sheepishly at his father.

 

“Take two a day and don't ever skip a day,” Steve said eyeing his son knowingly before handing the boy a small white bottle. “Night Wade,” he called before heading to his own room.

 

“Night!” Wade said waving from behind Peter.

 

Peter closed the door looking down at the bottle.

 

“Whats that?” Wade asked opening a pack of Oreo's.

 

“Birth control,” Peter said blushing pink as he climbed into the bed with Wade. “Have you ever thought about..having kids?”

 

Wade shook his head no cuddling the boy under his chin “Do you think you'll ever want a baby like some day in the future obviously?”

 

“Someday yeah, I wanna a little you, maybe even two” Peter whispered kissing the mans scarred lips.

 

“God please don't let this be a hallucination,” Wade said kissing the boy back hotly.

 

“If it is you've got one dirty imagination handsome” Peter moaned slipping his hands into the front of Wade's sweats.

 


	5. Hard Lessons

The following day at school Peter proudly sported his claim bite that covered the entire side of his neck in a lovely purplish hue laughing loudly when Mary Jane and Gwen's eyes nearly popped out of their heads upon seeing it. “Okay spill the fucking dets now!” they screamed dragging him into the bathroom.

 

Peter giggled unashamedly checking out the mark in the mirror “Oh my god guys where do I even began.” the boy said grinning his eyes dancing as he bit his lip excitedly.

 

“At the beginning you doofus!” Gwen shrieked bouncing up and down.

 

Peters grin nearly cracked his face in two as he told his two besties about his and Wades heat describing it in great detail until the second-period bell rang and the trio split up giggling all the way to their separate classes.

 

By lunch, the entire school knew Peter Roger Stark had a mate and was claimed. Wherever Peter went his fellow classmates stole envious glances at the large mark quietly commenting about its size and speculating who the mystery mate might be.

 

As the end of the day approached Peter was practically vibrating with excitement at the thought of seeing Wade it was also causing the worst case of butterfly's he'd ever had.

 

Peter, MJ, and Gwen were loading up their backpacks getting ready to leave when the boy's phone suddenly chirped.

 

 **WADE: im cuming 2 pick u up kitten ;} where r u gonna be?** the text read and Peter let out a happy squeal causing half of the hallway to look at him. Peter blushed ducking behind the two giggling girls.

 

 **PETER: by the tunnel near the parking lot** Peter texted back before slipping the phone back into his bag grinning brightly.

 

“I'm guessing that was him,” MJ said wiggling her eyebrows at the boy.

 

Peter laughed blushing red as the girls began making faux moaning noises “Yeah he's coming to pick me up so I'll see you guys tomorrow.”

 

“Later Romeo!” the two girls called teasingly as Peter flipped them the bird laughing as he sprinted towards the back of the school.

 

Walking out to the parking lot Peter waited under the tunnel for his mate passing the time by using his phone as a mirror to check on the bite. He couldn't wait to cuddle up in those big arms and maybe-

 

“Hey pretty boy, heard you got a mate” the shrill and yet weirdly low voice of Flash Thompson whispered just behind Peter's shoulder making the kitten nearly jump out of his skin.

 

“Fuck off creep” Peter hissed picking up his backpack as Flashes posse began blocking off all the boy's exits.

 

“Come on I just wanted to talk Peter” the tall alpha cooed trapping Peter against the wall. “You had us all believing you were too much of a prude to put out but I guess that's not exactly true huh” the boy smirked “Looks like you were pretty quick to bottom out” the boy moaned pressing himself against the frightened omega. “How about I give you a lesson in how to be a good little omega.”

The other boys hooted their approval as Flash tried to kiss Peter.

 

With a hiss, Peter slapped him hard his nails slicing across the alpha's face before stumbling backward when one of the other boys shoved him down.

 

“Oh, you're gonna regret that you little bitch” Flash snarled unbuttoning his jeans and stomping on Peters ankle before he could scramble away “Why don't we give him a real claim bite boys.” Flash barked to his friends who were already starting to shift into their were forms, mouths drooling, as they eyed the fallen omega and began circling for the kill.

 

“Why don't I spray your punk ass brains all over this shitty wall” Wades low voice growled. Holding his motorcycle helmet in one hand and his favorite Desert Eagle Mark in the other, Wade towered above the entire group like a god his frame nearly blocked out the setting sun.

 

Flashes wolves immediately tried to flee but the man let out a terrifying alpha growl paralyzing them into submission.

 

“You're not getting off so easy either so don't fucking move,” Wade whispered cruelly to the group of boys huddling together heads down. “You..” Wade said cocking the gun at Flash who was cowering against the wall his eyes darting between Wade and the tunnels opposite opening. Wade followed his eyes smiling beneath the mask “I know what you're thinking he's got a gun but maybe he's not a good aim maybe he won't shoot me I'm just a kid.” Wade let out the most frightening laugh Peter had ever heard and even though the man's anger wasn't directed at him Peter felt a chill travel down his spine.

 

“Don't worry though I'm not gonna shoot you, no, I've got something else in mind” the older were growled just as out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the other boys about to make a run for it. Tossing one of his throwing blades he sliced cleanly through the boy's paw “I told you not to fucking move!” the man roared as the boy let out a terrified cry clutching his hand and scuttling back to his frightened comrades.

 

Grabbing Thompson by his neck Wade lifted him up over his head while with the other hand he pulled up the bottom of his mask up. “When I'm done with you, they won't even know what you were.” The alpha growled as his teeth began shifting into his were fangs his hands began mortifying tearing through his riding gloves like paper, the dangling boy let out a strangled squeak his legs kicking weakly as a dark spot began growing around his crotch “Aw is the big tough alpha pissing his pants” Wade snarled his voice deepening into a howl as his teeth grew longer.

 

“Wade stop!” Peter screamed finally finding his voice, “Please, Wade don't hurt him.”

 

The man turned to Peter still holding the boy high above his head “This one deserves to die” Wade growled.

 

“It isn't our place to kill him, please baby, just let him go.”

 

Wade growled angrily dropping the boy but before the were could scuttle away the merc stepped on the boy's knee snapping the joint in two. “If you ever come near my omega or any other for that matter I will hunt you down and there won't be anyone there to stop me, the same goes for you lot” the alpha growled turning to the bully's pack of wide eyed youths, as soon as he looked at them they immeaditely bowed to the Wade as their fallen leader howled loudly clutching his shattered knee. Turning to the omega Wade picked him up carefully carrying him back to his bike “Are you okay baby boy” he asked brushing the dirt smudges off his face.

 

“I wanna go home” Peter whispered looking away.

 

Silently the man snapped the helmet on the boy before sliding on in front of him.

 

As they sped through traffic towards the boys home Peters body felt numb. He had seen Wade kill before but the perverse sense of joy the man seemed to get out of it scared him. Was his dad right, was Wade a monster.

 

Stopping at the security gate Wade waited as the door opened before quickly driving through. The alpha lifted the boy off the bike and carried him gently to the lift.

 

“Jarvis take me to my floor” the boy whispered biting his lip to keep from crying from the throbbing pain shooting up his leg.

 

As the doors dinged open Tony looked up from his tablet dropping his mug of coffee as soon as he saw his son “What did you do to him” Tony roared yanking the boy from the man as he screamed at Jarvis to open the elevator. “This is the second time this week I've had to take my son to medical because of you Tony growled eyes flashing red. “I want you out of here now!”

 

“It wasn't his fault” Peter weakly whispered beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

 

“Peter! Wade what happened!” Steve shouted running towards the men.

 

Before Wade could answer the elevator doors opened with a wheel chair two nurses and a some how always cool under pressure Dr. Banner. The two fathers and Peter rushed inside leaving no room for Wade who watched helplessly as his mate disappeared from view. Slowly sitting down on the floor Wade waited.

 

Less than half an hour later Steve came back up from the medical level and spied Wade sitting quietly on the floor “What the hell happened!” Steve demanded, “Peters' foot is broken in two places and he won't tell us anything!”

 

“If you laid a hand on my son I swear to god” Tony roared.

 

Wade let out a shaky breath still slightly in shock as he sat up “I would never hurt Peter” Wade said quietly standing but avoiding looking either man in the eye.

 

“Then what happened,” Steve asked folding his arms.

 

“I was going to his school to pick him up, he told me he'd be waiting by some tunnel and it took me a second to find it and then I see these high school kids heckling someone” Wade took a deep breath feeling his anger rising just talking about it. “When I got closer I saw Peter on the ground and this kid was..” Wade let out a heated growl as he began pacing back and forth “this kid was threatening to rape Peter. Then this little fucker stepped on him.”

 

“Are any of them still alive?” Tony asked calmly pulling out his phone.

 

Wade stopped pacing and sat back down “I didn't kill any of them...Peter begged me not too and then we left..I think I scared him.” Wade whispered looking down at his hands “All I wanted to do was protect him I swear I mean for him to get hurt.” Wade pleaded his voice breaking into a wounded whisper.

 

Tony sighed softly sitting down beside the alpha. “I don't blame you, you did the best you could and honestly showed more restraint than either of us would've under the circumstances,” hesitatingly the shorter alpha patted the man awkwardly on the shoulder.

 

“Pardon my interruption, Peter is asking for Wade.” the A.I. politely interjected.

 

________________________________________

 

 

Peters red rimmed eyes were heavy and swollen from crying as he sat hunched on the examination table waiting for Wade, he'd been given several pain killers and finally, it was starting to kick in. All he wanted was his mate he didn't care if the man was a killer he was Peters killer and that was all that mattered the boy thought as the door opened and the tall alpha walked inside. Letting out a soft whine the boy opened his arms for a hug and in a blur he was swept up into the warmest tightest hug he'd ever had. It was the type of hug that glued you back to together when you felt broken and scattered and it was just the sort of hug Peter needed.

 

“I'm so so sorry Peter” Wade whispered pressing his face into the boys tousled hair. “I never meant to scare you like that.” the man said kneeling so he could look the boy in his eyes. “You don't deserve to be mated to someone like me, you deserve so much better and I am the cruelest most selfish bastard in the world for making you love me.”

 

Peter smiled tiredly pressing his forehead against Wades “I love you Wade, you aren't making me do a damn thing and I am not something to be deserved, I'm yours because I'm giving myself to you and I want you, Wade, I want all of you, everyday all the time.”

 

Wade was quietly crying pressing his face into the boy's stomach his whole body shaking as he felt the strength of Peters love wash over him.

 

“Oh you werewolves are so emotional,” Peter said softly smiling as he laid his head on top of Wades after he'd tugged the mask off so he could kiss the mans scarred skin.

 

The alpha laughed his voice raw from crying, “I love you Peter” he whispered back kissing the boy.

 


	6. I do

Wade broke from the kiss with a small smile lightly pecking the boy's nose before he sat back cupping the omegas face “I was meaning to take you somewhere special after graduation but I don't wanna risk waiting any longer” the man said pulling a velvet black box out of his pocket.

 

Peter covered his mouth letting out a high pitch squeal. "Wade?"

 

The alpha grinned getting down on one knee and opening the small box “Peter Benjamin Parker Rogers Stark would you-”

 

“Yes!” Peter cried giggling as the man's eyes widen before crinkling up into a smile as he slipped the sliver band, graced with beautifully cut diamonds, unto his mates ring finger.

 

“Hey just so you know, I had a really long romantic speech planed” Wade chuckled kissing the boy who was now wrapped around his middle admiring the ring over his shoulder. “On a scale of 1-10, how badly do you think your dads would want to kill me if we got eloped right now?”

 

“10,” Steve said dryly from where he and Tony were standing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Art work by Bez Ambar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on that last chapter, there's quite a bit I have to jam into it :>


	7. Is This Love

Tony and Steve counseled slash demanded the two mates wait until after Peter's graduation before they start planing the actual wedding and so they were officially fiances.

 

The following morning was cloudy which allowed Wade and Peter to have breakfast on the towers roof.

 

“Fuck yeah it was cold my balls pretty much shriveled up into my ass” Wade said taking a sip of his special blood smoothie. “And it turns out the yeti was just a fat white dude so I didn't even get paid.”

 

Peter choked on his salmon cookies (which Wade considered an abomination against the natural order of cookies everywhere) laughing as he looked up at his ridiculously handsome mate from where he was laying, head in the mans lap. “Your life should seriously be a comic book series babe.”

 

“Well I actually already have a comic book series and it is pretty awesome, I also have a movie, you have to see it baby boy, spoiler alert I kind of have a girlfriend in it but I promise you we aren't a thing anymore so don't get jealous” Wade laughed tweaking the boys nose.

 

“Sure you do” Peter giggled slapping the mans hand away.

 

“Wow, I honestly didn't believe Clint when he told me you claimed our little spider” Nat drawled appearing practically out of thin air and casually leaning against one of the roofs air units with a smirk.

 

“Sweet baby Jesus Mary fucking Joseph you can't just go popping out of nowhere like a damn ninja!” Wade huffed lowering the gun he'd previously had aimed at the fellow mercenary (turned hero). “And yes the rumors are trumors, me and the webs are a thing, btw's this is a private breakfast so scram.”

 

Peter laughed tilting his head back to see the women “Morning auntie Nat.”

 

“Hey Pete!” the woman said kissing the boys forehead before inviting herself to Wades blood smoothie. “Whoa this is really good!” she said polishing off the entire drink before Wade could stop her. “Oooh is this O negative? Fancy!” the assassin gushed grabbing two pouches from the boys cooler.

 

“No please help yourself” Wade grumbled wiping a damp napkin over the boys forehead, cleaning away the kiss as Peter giggled.

 

“Welp later love birds, oh by the by Steve kind of told everyone about you two and I'm throwing you guys a claimed party k bye” the women said disappearing before Peter could stutter out a confused 'what'.

 

“Shit! Wade, we need to come up with a really awesome cute story of how we met” Peter said wringing his hands nervously. “Everyone's gonna be asking and-”

 

“Whats wrong with the real story?” Wade asked winking coyly.

 

Peter squinted at Wade dryly “Really Wade, yeah let's tell my whole family about how we dry humped in an alley, hell no, pops barely likes you as it is. No, we need a good story.”

 

“Dry humping in an alley is pretty fucking romantic in my book and all the fic's seem to be obsessed with it” Wade laughed tickling the boys stomach.

 

Peter caught the mans hand tugging it away from his ticklish spots “I'm serious Wade think.”

 

“Ew thinking!”

 

“Wade!”

 

“But it makes my brain hurt”

 

“I will bite you.”

 

“Oooo baby boy you know I like it when you use your teeth!”

 

“Urrgh.”

 

“Daddy like!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short, more is coming I promise. I am extra sorry it took so long but uh yeah my brain is creatively drained so please give me ideas of what you wanna see happen next xx thanks, everybody.
> 
> Hugeeeeee thanks to all my loyal readers I love y'all, you make me wanna write more!!


	8. If There Be Thorns

Natasha Romanoff took party planning very seriously and Peter and Wade's claimed party was going to be the summit of her illustrious career in meddling in everyone else's love lives. While Peter didn't want the party to be a huge deal when the ginger assassin got her mind set on something it was nearly impossible to deter her.

 

“You've just gotta roll with her crazy” Clint sighed happily bouncing his ginger-haired son Nathan on his hip as he looked adoringly over at his alpha who was in the midst of threatening a catering company that was refusing to book an event after the sunset alarm.

 

________________________________________

 

 

On the day of the claimed party and after several “rewards” Wade promised to be on his best behavior for the entire night and wear the fancy schmancy suit Natasha and Peter spent hours deliberating on.

 

“Even the vest?” Wade whined from the bathroom where he had been staling for the last half hour “I think it's trying to kill me.”

 

“Wade Winston Wilson, I swear to god if you aren't dressed in the next 3 minutes I will withhold all sexy times for..” looking up Peter's jawed nearly disconnected from his face at the sight of Wade in his midnight blue suit. It hugged every delicious muscle bound square inch of his body. The man looked as if he'd just stepped off a Tom Ford runway and Peter was 80 percent sure he'd just forgotten how to breathe.

 

The alpha smirked at the boy who looked like he was about to jump his bones right there “You were saying baby boy?”

 

Peter was wearing a smart gray tweed jacket and matching slacks with a crisp white shirt that was beginning to feel impossibly tight. “I look like a schoolboy hanging out with his sexy step-dad” Peter breathed grinning up at the man who was fixing his cuffs.

 

Wade wiggled his eyebrows biting his lip “I'm down for that fantasy if you are baby boy.”

 

Peter answered by letting out a heated purr exposing his neck and earning a filthy moan from his alpha who was already nipping along his collarbone.

 

Pushing the boy back onto the bed the man climbed over him pinning his legs to the mattress. “I want everyone to smell me all over you” he growled sending shivers up and down the boy's spine.

 

Just then there were two quick knocks before Natasha barged in “Good gawd, you two are like rabbits, everyone's here so button all that hotness back up.”

 

Wade growled out his frustration pulling his mate up from where he was attempting to hide. “To be continued” Wade whispered biting the boy's earlobe and causing possibly the most adorable squeak ever.

 

Natasha had transformed the tower elegantly, black and red roses graced nearly every surface. A massive Victorian chandelier slowly spun overhead illuminating the room with soft candlelight and as it was a warm night the doors on the verandas, overlooking the city, had been open letting in a gentle breeze.

 

All of Peters closest friends (save MJ and Gwen, their parents refused to let them out after the sunset alarm) and family were in attendance filling the tower with laughter and warm wishes.

 

“So then I saved his life and we've been saving each other ever since” Wade cooed kissing the top of the blushing boys head. The new 'how we met' story was sappy as fuck and Wade was kind of in love with telling it especially because of how red it would make his little omega turn.

 

“Awwwwwwww that is so sweet, I call major BS though you guys probably had a one night stand and then Wade got all clingy n shit but still fucking cute story,” Darcy said giving the couple two thumbs up.

 

“Who exactly invited you,” Wade said squinting his eyes at the tiny annoyingly bubbly beta.

 

“Peter did, we're besties” the girl laughed doing a cool handshake with Peter that ended with them bumping hips and Wade was most certainly not madly jealous of this cool handshake.

 

“Yeeeeeah we're gonna go mingle somewhere you are not,” Wade said dryly. Pulling his omega away from the grinning girl he scuttled the boy towards the bar. “Barkeep, one shot of Patrón and your most virginy virgin drink for the lady.” He purred kissing the top of Peters' head and earning a halfhearted glare.

 

“I'm a mixologist, not a barkeeper” the omega behind the bar grounded out looking superbly peeved at the alpha.

 

Wade let out a snarl grabbing the man by his tie and yanking him halfway over the counter “If you don't shut up and start making his fucking virginy virgin drink and pouring my shot of Patrón I'm gonna-”

 

“NOT be very happy but I will stay calm and not ruin the evening for my omega who I love with all my heart and soul or lack there off” Peter finished quickly pulling Wade away from the frightened bartender. “Isn't that right babe?”

 

Wade smiled tightly at the man trembling in fear, straightening the mixologist's ruffled shirt and wrinkled tie before turning to his mate with a grin “You're always right sweetheart.”

 

“Of course I am, now let's go get some air, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Wade said making a slicing motion across his neck to the bartender while Peters wasn't looking and causing the man to turn white as a sheet.

 

Stepping out unto the towers veranda Peter let out the laugh he had been holding in sagging into the man's side “I think you just took 12 years off that poor man's life” Peter giggled.

 

“He should be glad I didn't end it” Wade smirked fluffing the boy's hair.

 

“Hey I've got a thing going here” Peter groaned trying to fix his hair.

 

“There you two are, come on its time to open gifts,” Nat said pulling the two mates back inside. “I found them!” She called inciting a chorus of cheers as the trio rejoined the other partygoers who were lounging on couches drinking Thor's special Asgardian mead.

 

Upon entering the lounge Peter gasped at the mountain of gifts covering his mouth “Guys this is too much.” Peter said fanning his face as he felt tears threatening to slip.

 

“Nonsense love, it would've been twice as tall if Steve hadn't moved most of them to the other room” Wanda chuckled giving both men a gentle squeeze before stepping back into her mate's arms.

 

“Open mine first!” Darcy shouted pointing towards a large red blue and black striped box at the pinnacle of the gift mountain.

 

“Ugh” Wade humped earning a discreet jab in the rips from Peter.

 

Darcy's gift was a creepy hand stitched Deadpool/Spiderman doll that oddly enough Wade loved and Peter hated. “Yeah, we're definitely gonna burn that demonic thing later,” Peter whispered to his mate who was cuddling the doll like it was baby.

 

Wanda and Vision's gift was a lovely copper cooking set, complete with a vegan cookbook Vision had personally made.

 

Thor and Lokis's gift was a large golden quilt that seemed to literally pulse with light “Loki this is beautiful!” Peter said hugging the soft comforter to his chest “What is it made from?”

 

“The petals of divine Leonurus cardiaca, it promotes fertility so your house will be blessed with many mighty warriors,” the man said smiling up at his mate who was enthusiastically nodding.

 

“Like our little Mothi,” Thor said fondly patting his daughters head while the young Asgardian roughly played with Tony's swishing tail.

 

“Can you hang from your tail uncle Anthony, can you swing like a monkey?” The child excitedly asked bouncing in the peeved hero's lap.

 

“This is why we stopped at one” Tony mumbled trying to pry his tail away from the child

 

Steve had his own tail safely wrapped around under his arm and out of reach of the rambunctious girl, grinning the man chuckled at his mate who was trying to distract the child from trying to reach inside his large ears.

 

Wade covered his mouth poorly faking a cough to hide his laughter as Peter discreetly but quickly put the quilt back into its decorative chest.

 

Peter let out a nervous laugh “We aren't in any hurry though, right Wade..” Wade nodded his head quickly moving Peters own tail out of grabbing distance.

 

“Do you go potty in a box like our kitty's back home?” Mothi asked wrapping herself completely around Tony's neck making the man choke out an affronted huff.

 

“No!”

 

The rest of night was filled with laughter and shenanigans, Tony getting jealous when Bucky arrived (fashionably late as usual) and flirting none stop with Steve. Loki and Clint were still on none speaking terms after the whole Mothi biting Nat and Clint's son Nathan situation, both omegas blaming the others parenting. Bucky and Wade turned wolf and raced around the tower trying to prove who was more alpha by feats of speed and strength with Steve riding Bucky and Peter riding Wade while Tony pouted at the exclusion. After destroying the floor to ceiling flower arrangement that spelled the mates initials in roses Natasha and Pepper forced both werewolves to change back and spend the remainder of the night 60 feet apart.

 

Steve was just beginning his toast when Wade and Bucky both begin looking at each other worried. Something was not right and their inner wolf could sense it.

 

“You feel it too?” Bucky asked as soon as the two were away from the party goers.

 

“Yeah it..” Wade rubbed his temples “It reminds me of...Shit” he growled dropping down on to all fours. “Someones here, get the others.” Wade hissed standing up and taking off around the corner.

 

Bucky quickly alerted the other Avengers putting the entire building on alert. Within minutes the group of heroes were suited and scanning the tower, while the civilians at the party were safely escorted home by Shield personnel.

 

However, after a thorough search of the building and surrounding area, nothing was found.

 

“Well that was a big waste of time” Tony growled flipping his mask off.

 

“I swear someone was here” Wade insisted sheaving his katana's. Suddenly his ears laid flat against his head eyes narrowing.

 

“Babe whats wrong?” Peter asked noticing his mates scent change.

 

“Nothing love just stay here, I'll be back.”

 

“I'm coming with,” Peter insisted quickly standing.

 

“No!” Wade snapped a little too loudly, causing the entire group to look up “Just stay here, for now, please baby boy,” he added softer.

 

Peter swallowed the growl welling up in his throat and turned away from his mate “Whatever.”

 

Wade opened his mouth when suddenly alarm bells begin going off and metal doors began dropping locking the entire group inside the dining area.

 

“Tony what the hell is going on” Clint shouted scooping up his son.

 

“Missile incoming, brace for impact” Jarvis's emotionless voice announced.

 

“Get under the table now” Natasha growled pushing her mate and son under the large dining table while the others quickly followed suit as a loud whoosh followed by an earsplitting explosion shook the entire building.

 


	9. Do Us Part

"Peter!” Wade called brokenly coughing, the air was thick with smoke and falling debris. “Peter” he called again, there was no answer. Wade continued to scream the boy's name when he still got no answer he called out through their mate bond trying to track the boy by his sense but there was no answer and the familiar pulse that he would feel from Peters presents was gone. There was only one reason why he wouldn't feel the boys essence in the bond, the blood drained from his body.

 

The chilling cry of a mother who had lost their child was unmistakable, it cut to the bone sobering all.

 

The other Avengers quietly looked on huddling into their respective family groups and giving the small family space.

 

Peter was lying in his father's lap as the two men held him close, Steve's cry hung in the air like fog while Tony simply held the man tears streaming down his face weeping silently. They hunched over their baby as if still trying to protect him.

 

Wade wasn't sure how but he was suddenly kneeling close to the two mates.

 

Tony's tear-stained face turned to the fellow alpha and silently pulled him close pressing his forehead against the man's brow.

 

Wade was stiff barely acknowledging the touch, quietly he took Peters cold hand in his own pressing it to his face “I-I'm so sorry baby” he whispered brokenly, his head was swirling while his body felt like nothing but a husk was left.

 

“Get back I need to see him” Bruce shouted pushing the grieving family apart “If we act quickly we can still save him but we need to get him to my lab now. His cells aren't all dead” The beta said effortlessly lifting the small boy unto the gurney and ignoring the ugly squelching noise and the blood that was quickly soaking through his coat.

 

Back in the lab Bruce and his team rushed around getting ready while Steve and Tony hugged Wade between them looking at their sweet boy so still on the metal table. They had never felt more helpless.

 

Hastily the nurses hooked Peter up to a strange apparatus, “Wade we need you now” Bruce said holding out two long tubes with needle endings. “Roll up your sleeves for me please.”

 

Wade quickly did as he was told without a single quip. If it would save his mate he'd do anything, risk anything.

 

“This might sting a little” Bruce warned attaching the tubes to either arm, the man didn't flinch as the needles sank deep into his forearms “We're ready to begin.”

 

Tony wanted to ask so many questions but bit his tongue knowing Bruce didn't have the time to explain.

 

The nurses secured a second metal table to the lab floor motioning for Wade to get on, “We're going to need to extract nearly all of your blood but I need you to try and stay alive. If you die your blood will become toxic.” Not leaving time for the man to reply they began the transfusion.

 

Wade bit down hard steeling himself as his blood drained into Peter. Blood loss was something Wade was used to, his line of work often led to him bleeding out usually he simply gave in letting it drag him into the darkness but not this time, this time Wade fought tooth and nail to stay conscious. Anything for Peter, anything for his baby boy, he repeated to himself even as black spots clouded his vision and the cold began creeping in.

 

“Ready!” Bruce shouted and the nurses began the electric current running through the boy, quickly increasing the voltage until they saw the boy's body beginning to knit itself back together his wounds closing up as if going in reverse.

 

Wade's blood was working.

 

Peter screamed jerking off the table “Wade!” he roared before falling limp.

 

Wade was barely hanging onto consciousness but the instant he felt the surge of his mate's essence within their bond return he shakily sat up on his elbows “Peter.” Bruce and a nurse helped the man up and over to the boy who was trembling his eyes darting about wildly. “Peter, it's alright, you're safe” Wade hushed hugging the boy to his chest. He knew where Peter had been and he knew the fear and darkness that followed you back.

 

“Wade” Peter rasped as if unsure that the man was truly holding him.

 

“Yes Peter I'm here” Wade sobbed burying his face in the boy's neck.

 

“Dad, Pops” Peter whispered looking up as a tear slipped down his cheek his bottom lip quivering as he reached out a hand to them and they quickly rushed to him hugged around him and Wade, one family again.

 

“We were so worried baby” Steve cried not bothering to wipe away the tears as he shakily stoked the boys head.

 

“I'm sorry” Peter mumbled from where his face was smushed between Wade and Tony.

 

“You don't have anything to be sorry about love” Tony rasped kissing Peters warm forehead and licking away some of the dried blood.

 

“I'm thirsty” the boy suddenly announced looking up at Wade.

 

Bruce handed the boy a glass of water with an unreadable look on his face.

 

Peter took a shaky sip of the water and then abruptly spit it out throwing the cup across the room and gagging as if the water had been rancid.

 

“Sweetheart are you okay,” Steve asked worriedly.

 

“He needs blood” Wade whispered softly looking at Bruce who was nodding in agreement.

 

“You both do,” Bruce said motioning to the nurses.

 

“You mean our son is..” Tony couldn't finish the sentence.

 

“Wade I'm so hungry” Peter whimpered sinking his nails into the man's chest his eyes slowly turning a brilliant ruby red.

 

“He needs to feed” Wade stated flatly turning to look at the doctor.

 

“What have you done to our son” Tony growled grabbing Bruce by the collar.

 

Bruce grit his teeth pushing the angry alpha back “I saved him, he was dead Stark. Dead, your son was gone and I brought him back by whatever means necessary.”

 

“You turned him into a blood-sucking parasite” Tony shouted, “How do we even know he's still Peter.”

 

“We may not know genetically speaking what Peter but I know for a fact he is still your son” Bruce stated biting back the growl as his other side the beast fought to break through and challenge the much smaller alpha.

 

(Bruce is a beta but the Hulk is an alpha)

 

“Love, look at me,” Steve said moving between the two scientists before any real trouble could begin “Our son was dead and now he's not, focus on that.”

 

“He needs to feed” Wade reiterated hugging the boy protectively against his chest. One of the nurses handed Wade a blood baggy and the man quickly uncapped the tube putting it into Peters' mouth “Go ahead drink” he soothed smiling when Peter promptly sucked the bag down moaning hungrily. “Better?”

 

Peter nodded yes resting his head against Wade's shoulder as his eyelids grew too heavy to keep open.

 

“I'm taking him to bed,” Wade said as the boy hooked his legs around the man's middle.

 

“Let me just do a little check up. Is that alright with you” Bruce deadpanned looking pointedly at Tony who simply nodded.

 

Bruce first felt for a pulse and was relieved when he realized not only did Peter have a steady heartbeat he was also warm, his temperature at the normal degree for a werelion. His eyes were clear and had returned to their normal color “Other than the need for feeding he seems to be very much human. We'll need to do some more test in the morning but you can take him to bed, let me know if anything...strange happens.”

 

Wade nodded picking the boy up “Thank you for bringing him back to me Mr. Banner” the alpha said sincerely before quickly carrying the boy towards their room.

 

Bruce smiled nodding “I'll see you two in the morning.”

 

“Peter, time for bed, yeah” The man whispered rubbing the boys back. On their way out of the lab, a nurse handed the man a couple more blood baggies.

 

“Yeah.” Peter sleepily yawned wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

 

Shutting the door behind him with his foot Wade gently laid the boy down in bed and began pulling the bloodied clothes off him. “I'm gonna start a bath,” he said pulling his own clothes off hastily.

 

“Striptease, nice” Peter mumbled rubbing his eyes sleepily with a grin.

 

The older man laughed tossing his jacket, vest, and shirt onto the boy's desk chair “Hey, you know I never did get my drink from that douche at the bar.”

 

“You mean the poor guy you harassed all night.”

 

Wade smiled happy to observe Peter seemed to still have his short-term memories, that was a good sign. “What can I say, I'm more myself when I'm thirsty,” the man said chuckling lightly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've mostly mapped out how this is going to end and again sorry sorry sorry for not updating sooner xx  
> Creative criticism is welcome


	10. All I Ask

 

It had been two weeks since the tower missile debacle and the team was no closer to figuring out who and why they were targeted. The Avengers had a long and very cable list of enemies who would want them dead. It was slow work eliminating suspects.

 

Peter's resurrection, however, was much less of a mystery. Tony was still wary and required a barrage of test before he felt comfortable. Ir turned out for the best as they learned Peter was immune to all vampire weakness including direct sunlight, silver, wolfsbane and most importantly the bloodlust. His agility and speed, however, seemed to have been heightened along with his strength and eyesight. The jury was still out on his immortally.

 

Peter felt like he'd spent his entire life stuck in that lab while his father and uncle ran test after test, and neither would let him help. Today, however, was extra sucky since Wade was not there to keep him company and or help him get into trouble. It was his own fault he'd made the alpha leave with Steve to go shopping, telling the man to bring him back an assortment of snacks he'd been having weird cravings for. Peter sighed loudly hopping Bruce or Tony would notice, neither man did. “Oh for the love of cheesecake do I really need to be here, you won't even let me help,” the boy grumbled throwing up his hands in exasperation.

 

“You can leave but I'll need to take some samples of your blood,” Bruce said turning around to find the boy was already gone.

 

Peter bounded out of the room before the man could finish heading for the elevators. Pulling his phone out he quickly dialed his mate grinning when he got the man's answering machine “I'm heading out to get a coffee with MJ and Gwen, call me when get this.” Then he called the head of security, which had been considerably beefed up after the attack, notifying him that he planned on leaving out for the evening. The head of security one Happy Hogan had become quite insistent on everyone clearing it with him before they left the tower.

 

“Hey Happy I'm heading out.”

 

“I'll have a car waiting for you at the exit.”

 

“Nah its cool I'm taking my bike.”

 

“You mean that little death machine Wade without authorization brought into the garage, that'll be a hell no and stop trying to ditch the security detail they're there for your safety Peter.

 

“Happy they're so boring and obvious it's like going out with the biggest squad of fun suckers ever.”

 

“Are you just mad because they don't laugh at your me mes.”

 

“It's memes,” Peter muttered crossing his arms, salty.

 

“Take the security detail or tell whoever you're meeting you can't make it out.”

 

“Arrghh” Peter growled hanging up the phone.

 

Happy smiled triumphantly, it wasn't often that he won with the little shit.

 

Peter, MJ, and Gwen spent the rest of the afternoon together shopping while Peter caught them up on everything that happened. The trio was about to slip into a booth at a cafe when Peter heard his name being called.

 

“Hey Pete, long time no see!”

 

Harry Theopolis Osborn's smile much like his eyes was unsettling and Peter felt his hackles instinctual rise before he even laid eyes on the boy. Turning he had to keep himself from growling when he was abruptly pulled into a far to intimate hug which lifted Peter part way off the ground. Pushing the boy away from him Peter stiffly backed up doing his best to smile politely “Its good to see you too.”

 

The sandy-haired boy grinned back “You finally got the braces off huh.”

 

Peter nodded feeling much better when MJ and Gwen moved to his sides, “So what are you doing back in New York?”

 

“And when are you leaving,” MJ added sharply, not bothering to hide the anger in her stance, the scent of agitated alpha pouring from the girl.

 

Harry's nose flared eyes darkening, he valiantly tried to keep his smile in place but his composer was slipping “Pete mind calling off your guard dog, I just wanted to say hello.”

 

“What did you call her?” Gwen snarled stepping forward her usual beta mildness gone.

 

Peter quickly hooked arms with both the girls keeping them at his sides, “We should catch up later, I'd love for you to meet my alpha Wade,” Peter said feeling his confidence soar just mentioning Wade's name.

 

Harry schooled his face from showing any shock or anger instead smiling tightly “Oscorp is having a launch for our newest tech next week, you should come and bring your alpha. I'd love to meet them.”

 

“I'll try to see if we can make it,” Peter replied crisply, gripping the girls arms.

 

 

__________________________________

 

 

Peter was lost in thought, how would he go about explaining Harry to Wade. He knew his alpha was insecure and Harry would pick up on that and exploit it, he'd seen the boy do it. Still, he had to tell Wade the truth the whole truth nothing good ever came from secrets.

 

“Baby boy?”

 

The teen looked up surprised “What?”

 

“I've been calling you, must've been thinking pretty hard, huh” Wade chuckled dropping down next to the boy and pulling him into his lap.

 

“Wade...I um need to tell you something,” Peter said wrapping his arms around the mans shoulders.

 

“I swear its not permit” Wade blurted out grinning sheepishly.

 

“What? No, I- wait, Wade, what did you do.”

 

“Nothing what were you going to say,” Wade said grinning brightly.

 

Peter chuckled framing his hands around the mans face, tracing the mans gentle smile “You..you aren't my first alpha. I mean you are the first that I've ever completely bonded with.” Peter rushed on to say, not daring to look in the mans eyes. "He left me when I went into heat, he couldn't handle how...needy I got. Get. I can't blame him not really but I need you to know before we..if you still want me-”

 

“Peter, I love you, and for the record, all omega's are needy during their heats” Wade tipped Peters chin up “I don't care about, whats his name.”

 

“Harry Osborn.”

 

“I don't care about him, you're mine. We're bonded and were getting married there is nothing you could do to make me not want you.”

 

Peter grinned pressing his face under the mans chin “Not even if I said Star Trek was better then Wars.”

 

Wade mock gasped “That's where I draw the line.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, so please, let me know what you think and what you want to happen next.


End file.
